love's the only rule
by jellybean96
Summary: It's snowing outside. *Part 7 of the Life's a Roller Coaster series*


**Hey babes! Merry Christmas Eve! If you celebrate it, that is. If you don't, then just happy 24th of December. :)**

 **Hope you're all having a great day today, and I hope you like this little one shot that I've come up with for you all to read for the holidays.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! It's snowing!"

"Ava, sweetie, please stop yelling," Skye says to her daughter as she makes her way into the living room, running a hand over the swell of her barely-there baby bump. With this pregnancy, she definitely isn't as big as she was with Adian and Ava. But then again, they're twins and took up a bit more room than just one baby does. At least, she's hoping it's just one baby. She doesn't think she can go through all that again with another set of twins.

"Sorry, mommy. But it's snowing."

Skye steps up behind her daughter, moving the curtain aside more to look out the large window at the grass and sidewalk below. "Oh, wow. It is."

"Can we go play in it?"

"Um, we should probably wait for a little bit until there's more of it on the ground so that you'll actually be able to make something," Skye tells the little girl, running a hand through her messy hair, making a mental note to brush it out and put it up before she lets her go outside. "Besides, you and your brother need to eat lunch first before you can go outside and play."

"Can daddy play with us too?"

Skye nods. "When he gets home, I'm sure he'd love to. Do you want to wait to go outside until daddy gets home?"

Ava nods eagerly. "Yes please."

Skye smiles. "Okay. Go upstairs and get your brother and I'll start making us some lunch."

Ava spins to face her. "Can we have mac and cheese? I really want some."

"Sure. Now go get your brother. Make sure you wash your hands before you come to the table."

"I know, mommy," Ava tells her with a small sigh before turning and making her way up the stairs.

Skye laughs quietly at her daughter, reminding herself yet again that she's going to be in for an interesting time as she gets older and her personality really starts solidifying itself. At only six years old she's already quite the whirlwind and she worries for her heart and peace of mind when her little girl becomes a teenager.

As she turns to go into the kitchen, the sound of keys in the door pulls her attention to the front door in time to see her husband walking through with their oldest German Shepherd right at his side.

"You're home early," she says, stepping forward to greet him with a quick kiss. "How was work?"

"It was good," he tells her, shrugging out his jacket and dropping his keys into the bowl just inside the door. "The puppies were all doing pretty well, so they're hoping they'll be fine without me there for a few hours. They want me to come back later tonight right before closing just to check on them, though."

"Oh, okay."

"How has your day been?" he asks her, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"As well as it can be with two six-year-olds home all day on winter break," she tells him, her own arms coming up around his neck. "They're both very eager to play outside in the snow, though. I told them they had to wait until after lunch, and Ava wanted to wait until you got home so you could play with them. So she is going to be very excited to see you."

"And I'm excited to see her too."

"Daddy!"

They both laugh as they pull apart to see Ava running full speed down the stairs and colliding with Grant's legs.

Grant leans down to lift Ava into his arms and presses a kiss to her cheek. "Hello, Ava-loo."

"Hi, daddy. I missed you."

"I missed you too, sweetie. Mommy says you want to go outside and play out in the snow."

She grins and nods her head quickly. "Yeah! You and me and Adian and Max and Captain!"

"I think we can definitely do that after we all eat some lunch."

"Yes!"

.

.

.

"My snowman's better than yours," Ava taunts her brother, patting at the large ball of snow on the ground.

"No it isn't," Adian says with a small frown.

"Yes, it is," Ava insists.

"Kids! Don't argue or we're going inside," Skye calls out from the front porch swing where she's sitting and watching them play. She looks over her shoulder. "Babe, are you going to come outside and play in the snow with the kids?"

He nods as he steps into her view. "Yeah, I am." He pulls a little on the gloves on his hands.

Skye stifles a laugh behind her hand. "I'm sorry. But are you really wearing gloves right now? You don't get cold, Grant. I hold your hands when I get too cold."

"It's not because I'm going to get cold, Skye, it's so that I don't melt the snow. You know that."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry," she says, continuing to laugh quietly. "I think I forgot because of pregnancy brain. Also, it's been an entire year. You can't expect me to remember the little things like this."

He sighs. "I guess so. Are you going to join us?"

She shakes her head. "No, I think I'm good right here watching you guys have fun."

"Come on, Skye. I'm sure the kids really want you to play in the snow with them too." He keeps eye contact with her as he calls over his shoulder. "Adian, Ava, do you want mommy to play in the snow too?"

Excited shrieks come from her children and she narrows her eyes at her husband.

"That was unfair," she tells him, pointing a finger at him as she stands from the swing.

"All's fair in love and war, babe," he tells her, a smile on his face as he leans in for a quick kiss.

"I know that there's love here, but since when has there been war?"

"Since I just decided that we're going to have a snowball fight," he says with a small smirk.

A matching smirk grows on her face as she eyes all the snow around them before settling on her husband again.

"Oh, you're on. I may not be very quick right now but I can still aim pretty well. Which kid do you want?"

"I wanna be with daddy!" Ava shouts, sprinting over to her dad and clinging to his leg with a wide grin.

"Then I guess I get Adian," Skye says with a smile, reaching out to wrap an arm around her son when he gets to her. "What are the rules?" she asks her husband.

He smiles deviously. "There are no rules."

She smiles back just as deviously. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

 **So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Also, I'm planning on doing another Q &A for the New Year, even though I don't know if I'll be working New Year's Eve or not yet. Even if I am, I still plan on making a video. So if you've got any questions for me, you can leave them down below in a review or message me with them. Whatever floats your boat. :)**

 **Until next time,  
Jellybean96 out!**


End file.
